Fever
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: He found her wandering in the rain, bloodied and beaten...in his mind; things were already off to a bad start. When she collapses, it only makes it more troublesome. Too bad he isn't some heartless military dog with a handsome face...alright, so he is...but what could he do? Full Summary Inside!


_**Fever**_

_**Summary: **__He found her wandering in the rain, bloodied and beaten...in his mind; things were already off to a bad start. When she collapses, it only makes it more troublesome. Too bad he isn't some heartless military dog with a handsome face...alright, so he is...but what could he do? She looked so helpless, vulnerable, and sexy...especially with the way that white top with the really long and wide sleeves seemed to cling to her figure, completely see-through due to the downpour water, a few splash spots of red here and there. Yes...Roy Mustang just 'had' to help this innocent doe out..._

_**Anime/Manga: **__InuYasha/Full Metal Alchemist_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Pairings: **__Kagome/ Roy_

_**Rated: **__M for Mature Content_

**-x-x-x-**

**~Lost~**

**-x-x-x-**

_It was a downpour, blood and war were being washed away, but the memories and bodies still remained. It was the dawn of a new era, but the stains of bloodshed were still fresh in her mind._

_Kagome...eighteen years old...three years ago, she began her adventure down the well, five hundred years into the past. Her dreams now a place for her memories, her memories now her nightmares; plagued with the guilt of murder and the blood of war. Her tears no longer fell, but she could not deny...her heart still ached, and she still felt the pain of loss as deeply as she did the night of the massacre._

'_Their...' _Sad grayish blue eyes stared up, straining to look through the sting of the rain. The sun was not visible through the spell of rain, or the storm clouds heavy with pollution._ "They're dead..."_

Green eyes flashed in her minds and she closed them before bringing her hands to her face suddenly.

"Mama! Look at the pretty lady!"

"_Hush! It's not polite to point!"_

She looked to the passing child and mother, the boy stared as his mother pulled him past her. An umbrella clutched tightly in her hands as she tried to keep the rain from touching her and her son. A failed attempt...

She was just standing in the rain, splattered in the remnants of her past, the past which stained her clothes, her body...and everything else she once had to offer...or at least, whatever was left.

_**Yondeiru muneno dokoka okude**_

_**Itsumo kokoro odoru yume wo mitai**_

_**Kanashimi wa kazoe kirinai keredo**_

_**Sono mukoude kitto anataniaeru**_

_Life had truly taken its turn, and it had been the complete opposite of what Kagome had wanted. Yes, the Shikon Jewel was now complete, and yeah, Naraku was dead...but at what cost? The lives of her friends and the lives of her family, the sealing of the well and an unknown world that was neither the past nor the future...but the present...was this the cost of peace and deliverance? If death was the toll to pay for the worlds peace, than she'd rather spend her life in torment and torture, than lose her friends to a war that had been caused by one sadistic demon half breed. She wanted none of this...she wanted her friends back. She wanted her mother, and brother...her grandfather...and her son._

_**Kurikaedu ayamachi no sonotabi hito wa**_

_**Tuda aoi sora no anosawo shiru**_

_**Hateshinaku michiwatsuzuite mieru keredo**_

_**Kono ryoute wa hikariwo idakeru**_

_Kagome stepped over a growing puddle and stumbled slightly from what she assumed was a coming cold. She had felt dizzy for a time now, but she didn't care, making her way down a slightly empty street. She leaned against a light pole and tried to calm herself down. Her stomach flipped, she felt sick, disgustingly so but all the same, she didn't care. She wanted to die, wanted life to slip from her grasp. It was not her life to take, so she could not kill herself, after all, her friends had died for her, and her family had been murdered because of her...it would be cruel to kill herself after their selfless sacrifices._

_**Sayonara no tokino shizukanamune**_

_**Zeroni narukaradaga mimiwo sumaseru**_

_**Ikiteiru fushigi shindeiku fushigi**_

_**Hana mo kaze mo machi mo minnaonaji**_

"Hey,"

_Her tired eyes looked up and gazed into cold black eyes, which was funny, considering the heat which they gave off._

"You okay?"

"...what is okay?"

"..."

"Tell me, is it okay to let those around you die...and then continue living as though nothing had happened?"

_His eyes ran over her body, most probably taking in the blood on her Haori, the stains could not be seen on her Hakama's. _

"There is no okay, I am alive...but I will never be okay..."

_Something in her words seemed to distract him from his once over of her clothes. His eyes met hers, and as she went to say something else, her body gave out and her mind shutdown. His lips moved, but she heard nothing. As she fell forward, he reacted, his arms wound gently around her waist, his umbrella lay forgotten off to the side as rain now fell harshly against the both of them, and the wind blew it away from the man as he lifted Kagome up, her eyes slowly closing as she laid her head gently against his shoulder._

_In the haze of her mind, she heard him whisper though..._

"_I know what it means to live through the death of your friends...I live for them. Things will never be great again...but there is always an okay."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one of Fever, hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
